


Here

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s been spending a lot of time at the club recently, and Louis’ tired of it. He decides to talk to him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

Louis was in the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich when he heard a door open and close. Since Harry was the only other person in their house, he knew it was him coming out of his bedroom.

“I’m making a sandwich!” He yelled. “You want one?”

“No thanks, Lou. I’m going out to the club tonight, so I’ll probably just grab something there.”

That was the third time this week that Harry had decided to spend a night at the club. Usually Louis just felt sad, and a little bit jealous. He knew exactly why Harry was going to the club, and it was not to sit there by himself all night. But this time, this time he was angry.

He wasn’t sure why he was angry. He had no right to be. But he was.

He set down the knife with which he had been spreading some mustard on a piece of bread, and stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

“Again?” He asked, trying to just sound a little perturbed, and not let out the full on rage that was bubbling up inside him.

“Yeah.” Harry said, sounding a tad confused as to why Louis really cared.

“Am I not good enough anymore? You can’t just hang around here and watch crap telly with me anymore? We can’t just hang out and dance around like idiots like we used to? You have to go out every damn night and find some slutty girl who-“

“Hey!” Harry yelled. “Who says I only go to the club to find slutty girls? Since when do you even call people slutty, Lou?” He sounded disappointed.

Louis couldn’t deal with his disappointment right now.

“Fuck, Harold!” Louis yelled, taking a few steps into the room. “What else are you going to be doing at the fucking club? I’m not an idiot! Is it so bad if I just want you to sit around and spend some time with me?!”

“Why does it matter so much, Louis?!” Harry asked, standing up from where he had been sitting on their couch. “Why the fuck do you care?!”

Louis wasn’t quite sure what possessed him to do it, but before he knew what was happening he was storming across the room, pushing Harry back down onto the couch and climbing on top of him, straddling his hips, bringing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss before Harry could try to argue with him.

It was awful for a first kiss. He’d never wanted their first kiss to be like this, assuming they ever had one. Angry and sloppy and their teeth crashing together. But at the same time, it was perfect.

Louis pulled away, slowly opening his eyes, a bit afraid of what the look on Harry’s face might be.

But he didn’t look upset. A bit stunned, maybe, but not upset.

Louis thought it would probably be best to say something, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“What took you so long then?” Harry asked, putting a hand on either side of Louis’ face and pulling him in for another kiss.

This one was much more like what Louis had always imagined. Slow at first, both of them just working out how to move their lips against each other, figuring out a rhythm and moving together. And then Harry gently traced his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, and Louis opened his mouth, giving Harry access. Their tongues danced together in Louis’ mouth, Harry occasionally bringing his tongue up and tickling the roof of Louis’ mouth, at which point Louis’ reached up, grabbing on to Harry’s curls and tugging gently. This elicited a moan from Harry that made Louis’ toes curl.

Louis pulled away after a moment, just needing to take a breath. This was all so overwhelming. He’d been waiting for this for so long, and now it was finally happening, and he really couldn’t breathe.

Harry trailed a few kisses along Louis’ jaw, and then began to make his way down his neck.

“Harry.” Louis said, his voice sounding a bit more hoarse than he’d expected.

“Shh.” Harry whispered, continuing his trail of kisses.

“Harry, what are we-“

Louis was cut off when Harry connected their lips once more, and all coherent thought was lost. All he could think about was the feeling of Harry’s lips on his, soft and sure. He tugged gently on Harry’s hair again, wanting to hear him make the same sound he had earlier, and was rewarded not by the same sound, but one even better. This one was less of a moan, and more of a desperate whimper, and it sent a shiver down Louis’ spine.

Somehow he and Harry ended up maneuvering themselves so they were lying on the couch now, Louis on top of Harry, a knee on either side of Harry’s hips.

He tugged on Harry’s hair again, a bit harder, causing Harry to whimper again. A shot of arousal ran through Louis, and he could feel himself getting increasingly hard. Harry rolled his hips up into Louis’ then, and Louis could feel Harry’s erection rub against his own. He groaned into Harry’s mouth, and then Harry was pulling away again, trailing his lips back down Louis’ jaw before bringing them up to his ear.

He bit Louis’ earlobe gently, “I want you to fuck me, Lou.” He whispered, his tongue flicking out to trace the shell of Louis’ ear.

Louis felt a shiver run down his spine.

Harry unbuttoned the top few buttons of Louis’ shirt, kissing down his chest, and slipping his hands into Louis’ back pockets, squeezing his ass.

Louis knew he should answer Harry. Tell him that yes, he wanted to fuck him. But he couldn’t form the words.

Harry brought his lips back up to Louis’ mouth, just giving him a quick peck before looking deep into his eyes.

“C’mon, Lou.” Harry urged. “What d’you say?”

“Yeah.” Louis breathed. “Yeah, I…Yes.”

“You stay here and I’ll be back in just a second.” Harry said, removing his hands from Louis’ pockets and sliding out from under him.

Louis was pretty sure he was shaking, but he was too distracted by his racing thoughts to be able to tell for sure. He was excited, obviously. But he was also nervous. He’d never had sex with a guy before, and even though he’d wanted to do this with Harry for practically as long as he could remember, he really had no idea what he was doing, and what if he wasn’t any good, and what if Harry realized Louis wasn’t what he wanted and just left him alone again and went off to the club.

“Back.” Harry said, sitting next to Louis on the couch and setting a bottle of lube and a condom down on the table.

“We don’t…We don’t have to do this out here.” Louis said. “We could go to my room. You’d probably be more comfortable-“

“Lou. Shh.” Harry said, leaning in and kissing him deeply. “Anywhere’s fine if I’m with you. You’re here, I’m here. Let’s just do this here. Please.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Louis nodded.

“Louis, babe, are you nervous?”

Louis’ heart began to pound insanely loudly in his chest at the term of endearment, and he was pretty sure he might actually die.

“Maybe a little.” Louis admitted.

“You don’t need to be.” Harry told him.

“I’ve just never…I’ve never…”

“Been with a guy?” Harry finished for him, and Louis nodded. “Me either. We’ll figure it out together.”

Harry then situated himself so he was lying down again, and pulled Louis on top of him. Louis automatically reached up, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair. He was pretty sure that might be his new favorite thing to do. Harry settled his large hands on Louis’ waist and squeezed, kissing him hard on the mouth, and wasting no time in getting his tongue in on the action. Louis shivered slightly as Harry ran his tongue along the back of his teeth.

Harry removed his lips from Louis’, attaching them to his neck, which he seemed to really like to do, and Louis didn’t mind at all. But he wasn’t just kissing this time. He was sucking, and maybe it should have been uncomfortable, because he was sucking rather hard, but it wasn’t. It was nice, and Louis tugged on Harry’s curls, and Harry let out a soft whimper, gently biting down on Louis’ neck.

“Fuck.” Louis breathed.

“Too many clothes.” Harry commented, and Louis couldn’t agree more.

They both quickly removed every article of clothing they were wearing. And they’d both seen each other naked before, all the boys had, they shared a dressing room. Not to mention the fact that Harry really wasn’t all that fond of wearing clothes when it wasn’t necessary. But they’d never been naked like this. Naked for the purpose of being naked with each other. For the purpose of being intimate with each other. And Louis found that it was completely different.

He was able to fully admire Harry, whereas normally he would just give him a quick glance in passing, not wanting to make it obvious how attracted he really was to him.

“You’re gorgeous.” He said quietly. And maybe that word was more commonly used on girls, but Louis quite honestly didn’t give a fuck, because Harry was gorgeous, and he wanted him to know that.

“If I’m gorgeous then I don’t know what you are.” Harry said, his eyes trailing up and down Louis’ body, and Louis felt himself blush as Harry’s eyes trailed over his hard cock. “You’re…You’re perfect.”

And Louis wanted to argue. Tell Harry that no one was perfect. But instead he pushed him back so he was lying down on the couch again and straddled his waist, and this time he was the one attaching his lips to Harry’s neck and sucking, and Harry let out a long groan.

“Fuck, Lou, please.” Harry begged, and Louis knew exactly what he was asking for.

He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the table by the couch and poured a bit onto his fingers, he then lined one up with Harry’s entrance, trying to keep his hands from shaking with nerves. He slowly pushed in to the first knuckle, and then the rest of the way, until his pointer finger was fully sheathed.

“This alright?” Louis asked.

“Perfect.” Harry nodded. “I think…I think you could add another.”

And so Louis removed his finger, only to shove two back in, slower this time, seeing as Harry needed more time to adjust to the stretch of two. Once he’d gotten all the way in, he thrust his fingers in and out a few times, scissoring them, and Harry groaned softly.

“Another?” Louis asked, and Harry simply nodded.

Louis added a third finger, stretching Harry out as well as he could, and then when he was convinced Harry was as stretched as he could be, he removed his fingers. He reached over, grabbing a condom and ripping it open before rolling it on and slicking himself up with lube.

“Ready?” He asked, lining himself up with Harry’s entrance.

“Ready.” Harry nodded, settling his big, warm hands on Louis’ waist.

Louis began to move his hips forward slowly, the head of his penis inching past the tight ring of muscle. Harry’s grip tightened on his waist, and Louis stopped.

“You alright?” He asked, afraid he’d done something wrong already.

“Fine.” Harry said. “Keep going.”

Louis moved slowly until he was fully sheathed, “Can I move? Or d’you-“

“Move.” Harry said. “Please.”

Louis nodded, drawing his hips back, and then thrusting forward again. He was moving as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt Harry. Harry’s grip tightened on his waist again.

“Faster, Lou.” Harry begged.

Louis picked up his pace, finding a rhythm. He could hear their skin slapping together, along with Harry breathing heavily beneath him, and this was better than he ever could have imagined it.

“Fuck. You’re tight.” Louis commented as he slowed his thrusts for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

“Or you’re just really huge.” Harry said with a cheeky grin. “Harder.” He pleaded.

Louis sped up again, slamming into Harry as hard as he could. He could see sweat building in Harry’s hairline, which made him laugh, because he was really doing most of the work. He lifted a hand from where it was resting on the couch, bracing him, and swept Harry’s curls out of his eyes.

His eyes were a darker shade of green than Louis had ever seen them, and he decided it was probably from arousal. He thought that shade of green just might be his new favorite color, and he hoped he’d get to see it more often.

He angled his hips differently then, searching for Harry’s prostate, which he had yet to find.

A few seconds later, Harry let out a deep guttural moan, and Louis was certain he had found what he was looking for.

He kept his hips angled just so, slamming into Harry’s prostate with each thrust. Harry was panting, falling apart beneath him, and he loved every second of it.

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry panted, squeezing Louis’ hips impossibly tight.

Louis was positive he would have bruises tomorrow, and that only turned him on more. He pulled back until just the head of his cock was still in Harry’s entrance and then slammed forward as hard as he could.

“Shit!” Harry yelled. “Don’t stop, Louis. Don’t stop.”

Louis continued thrusting in and out of Harry quickly, lowering his head to suck on Harry’s collarbone, biting down on the salty skin.

“Fuck, Lou, I’m close.” Harry panted.

Louis reached a hand down between them, grabbing Harry’s cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

He thrust in as deep as he could, hitting Harry’s prostate hard, while gently running his thumb over Harry’s slit, and then Harry was coming hard, moaning his name as he spilled over Louis’ fist and his own stomach.

His muscles clenched around Louis and that was all it took to bring him over the edge as well, spilling into the condom.

They both took a moment to catch their breath, and then Louis gently pulled out of Harry, tying the condom and throwing it onto the table, currently too lazy and sated to bother trying to take it to the garbage bin.

“Well.” Louis said. “That-“

“Took you long enough.” Harry said.

“What?” Louis asked, confused.

“Took you long enough to fuck me properly. I’ve been wanting you to for ages.”

“You should’ve told me, you twat.”

“I could say the same about you.” Harry countered.

“Fair enough.” Louis said, resting his head on Harry’s chest, his whole body limp on top of him. He could feel Harry’s come drying on his skin, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. “I’m going to have ten little bruises on my hips tomorrow.”

“Good.” Harry said. “It’ll be a nice little reminder that I was here.”


End file.
